A Shinsengumi's Wife
by Ellerosa
Summary: As the wife of the Shinsengumi captains, these women must endure more than most. What turmoil awaits them? I don't own Hakuouki or any of the Shinsengumi captains...unfortunately. This can be interpreted as a Hakuoki x Reader series.
1. Chapter 1

Hajime Saito

Saito Hajime was not the easiest man to love. He was stoic and strict, and had little time for affection, but I bore it because I loved him, and I knew that he loved me. But lately he had been more distant than usual; I would often find him sitting thoughtfully beneath the cherry blossom near the gates in the dead of night or at first light. He had barely spoken to me the past week, and I did not know why. We had always been civil in our marriage, despite his hesitance to affection. But he was a good man, and he had never once purposefully hurt me. But this? This was unusual, and dare I say it – hurtful.

I watched him go from the table; he had barely touched his food. None of the others seemed to notice the tension between us, the silence. Hijikata, however, glanced at me with concern. He had always been the observant one, the one to care.

"Hey guys," Harada boomed over the ruckus of the dining room. The Shinsengumi captains all froze and silence fell, their expression comedic as they waited for him to continue. "Wanna hit the town tonight? There's a big celebration for the New Year's at the geisha house."

There was a rumble of agreement from the captains as they assumed their eating. I smiled; they were always so very amusing to watch, and I loved them all like family. As Hajime's wife, after all, I was part of the Shinsengumi family.

"I bet Mei can't wait to see me!" Heisuke proclaimed excitedly, a triumphant grin pasted onto his youthful face. I chuckled.

"Mei?" I enquired light-heartedly. Heisuke blushed and looked away from me; so he was infatuated, then. I hoped that this _Mei_ was as kind and happy as he, for his sake.

"Yeah and I bet Shizuka's waiting for Hajime right now!" Shinpachi blurted out. I froze. Shizuka was waiting for Hajime…Hajime had a mistress? The room suddenly went quiet as I placed my chopsticks calmly on the platter before me and stood gracefully. Glancing around the room, the captains were staring at me with expressions of pity and guilt. Shinpachi bowed his head in shame. I smiled, though I'm sure it did not reach my eyes and bowed.

"It's quite alright, everyone. Shinpachi, don't worry. I think I knew it in my bones anyway," I explained calmly. Shinpachi gasped and looked up at me, his eyes shocked and sad. In that moment, Hijikata stood too, bowed, and beckoned me to follow him. I bid the captains goodbye, and followed Hijikata to the porch. He stood beneath the tranquil moonlight, his head bowed to me as if in deep contemplation.

"Kiniro, I am sorry you had to hear that," he said softly. He looked at me, his purple eyes filled with remorse and concern. Hijikata and I had grown up together, and he was my best friend. He knew what I thought and how I felt, and likewise, I knew him. I saw the pain he felt for me now in his eyes.

"Toshizo, it's alright. I guess I knew this would come, though I have to say, I didn't expect it so soon," I laughed half-heartedly. Hijikata stepped forward and placed his hand upon my shoulder, pressing his forehead to mine. He closed his eyes and breathed.

"If ever you need me, I will be here," he said, "but right now, you should talk with your husband."

Thus I found myself by the cherry blossom, watching as Hajime drew his hand through the fallen petals as he sat at its feet. If he knew I was there, which he almost certainly did, he said nothing. My heart sunk a little more as I moved to stand before him.

"Hajime," I called quietly. His stoic sapphire gaze met mine immediately, and I saw nothing in them. No regret, no shame. He looked down quickly again to where his fingers met the soft pink fallen petals of the cherry blossom. "Hajime, I will go if you wish it."

I cursed my weakness, for my voice trembled and betrayed my tears. Yet I kept strong and looked away to compose myself once more. I was met with silence, and I sighed. Why had I been so ignorant as to expect an answer in the first place? "Of course," I said finally. "I will be gone in the morning-"

"No."

I looked to him to see his sapphire gaze fixed on mine. Still, they held no emotion, but their intensity said more than emotions ever could. He would not let my gaze leave his; he was urging me not to go. Silence fell once again, and a light, wistful breeze danced around us, coaxing more petals from the tree to let go.

"But surely you'd prefer Shizuka. Obviously she has more to offer than I can give," I murmured incredulously, confusedly. If he did not want me to go, then why had he taken a mistress in the first place?

"My desire for her was fed by nothing more than sake," he urged firmly, climbing up from his place. He stood before me now, looking at me with such intensity, willing me to understand. "I am _disgusted_ with myself for having gone so far as to betray you, to have proven that it is I who do not deserve an ounce of your love when it is all I crave. _Don't_ go."

His voice was urgent now, callous as he confessed his conscience, and trembling as he uttered those last two words. I stood in awe; never had I seen him so animated by anything, yet still his eyes did not betray his emotions. It was his voice alone that spoke for his heart. It was my turn to bestow silence upon him. Slowly, as if not to startle him, I stepped forward and took him into my embrace. A moment later, his own arms encircled me and his face pressed into my hair.

"Thank you," he murmured, and I clutched him closer. Words were unnecessary. This close to each other, our hearts spoke for us.

* * *

Saito Hajime one-shot. A little fluffy and a little angst, but I hope you enjoyed it :) I'll update soon for the rest of the Shinsengumi captains! Please review and let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions


	2. Chapter 2

Hijikata Toshizo

Hijikata Toshizo was a formidable man. With a katana at his side, and his captains behind him, he headed a force to be feared. He was strict and just, and valued his honor above anything else. That is, except for his wife. Hijikata Toshizo, as I had discovered through our marriage, was also a kind and tender man, and would do anything for those he loved. I was fortunate to be wed to such a man. But with such a union came the burden of a heavy responsibility. Just as Hijikata was the so-called 'father' of the Shinsengumi, I became their 'mother'. But the task of caring for each of them was made easier by the strong bonds we shared. I loved them all as my brothers, and I loved Hijikata unconditionally for all the kindness and love he had bestowed upon me.

But there was one thing, despite my love for my husband, that I could not bring myself to tell him. There was only one other that knew of my tortured conscience, and that was Sannan. But I had begged him not to tell Hijikata – not until I was ready. It was with these heavy thoughts that I found myself beneath the cherry blossom by the gates, staring forlornly at the three rose bushes that bloomed in the midst of the tranquil spring. There rested my three little children, all dead before birth, beneath the protective shelter of the cherry blossom.

"The cherry blossom is beautiful this time of year, is it not?"

I started as Sannan's soft voice sounded from beside me. I turned to see him smiling at me, a sad look in his compassionate eyes. I had always admired Sannan for his wisdom and compassion; he had been there for me throughout my hardship so that I would not have to endure it alone, as I had feared.

"It is," I replied quietly.

"Will you tell me of them so that I might honor them properly?" Sannan said, stepping forth to stand directly beside me. Despite my hesitance and weary heart, I resolved to tell him.

I told him of the eldest, Tsuyoi, the son I had lost three years ago, and I told him of Shizukana, our little baby girl that had passed away at only five months. Sannan was silent as he listened, a solemnity surrounding him as he watched the breeze gently stir the flowers of the cherry blossom. When I was done, Sannan turned to me, a look of pensive nostalgia in his eyes. He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"If you will let me advise you, Kinai," he began, rising to peer at me, asking for permission to continue. I nodded and he did so. "Tell Hijikata. These are his children too; it would be cruel to separate them much longer."

With that, Sannan bowed once more and left, the petals of the fallen cherry blossoms stirring in his wake. I stood a few moments more beneath the cherry blossom, contemplating Sannan's wise words. I would tell Hijikata tonight.

Dinner was finished and Hijikata had returned to his office to finish the paperwork he had begun this morning. I returned to our room, sick with anxiety. I had vowed to tell him tonight, and I would, but was there no way to hinder the sickness I felt because of it? What would Hijikata do? I quickly undressed and slipped into a loose yukata that Toshizo had discarded upon the futon that morning. It was like this that I greeted him at the door when he returned. Before he could ready himself for bed, I approached him and took his hands. He welcomed me with a smile and a gentle kiss.

"What is it, Kinai?" he enquired softly. It was moments like these that reminded me that my husband loved me, and the anxious nausea that I felt before was washed away as I summoned the courage to tell him.

"Toshizo," I began in a small voice, "I must show you something."

Something in Toshizo's eyes told me that he understood something was wrong, and he let me lead him through the garden and to the cherry blossom. Once beneath the canopy, I sunk to my knees and drew him with me. He watched me warily, is purple eyes never leaving mine.

"I have not told you something that I think I should have long ago," I said. Toshizo's brow furrowed in confusion as I took his hand and placed it on the soil beneath the rose bush.

"This is Tsuyoi, our oldest son. He was born still to us three years ago," I said, my voice barely trembling despite the grief I felt in that moment. I moved his hand to the second rose bush. "This is our daughter, Shizukana, born still one year ago."

Toshizo's hand trembled under mine and formed a fist around the soil beneath his grasp. I looked back up to him to see his beautiful eyes fixed upon the rose bush. His gaze was shocked, forlorn as he stared at it. I leant forward and took his face in my hands, moving his gaze to me. A sole tear escaped from its threshold and wetted his cheek.

"Kinai…why?" he breathed. I too felt tears stain my cheeks as I answered him.

"Because I could not bear to hurt you."

Suddenly, Toshizo lunged forward and took me in his arms, clutching me to him as if he was afraid to let go. I gripped at the back of his yukata, sobbing silently into his shoulder as he clenched tighter to me.

"You have borne this alone for five years, both my pain and yours. You have suffered in my ignorance; how can you ever forgive me?" he urged.

"No, Hijikata Toshizo, don't say such things."

He pulled abruptly back to regard me with tearful eyes for a moment. In his eyes I saw only love and sorrow, two things that I was sure could never exist separately of each other. But as he pulled me forward, and he firmly met his lips with mine. As I sat there drawn against him and immersed in his kiss, I felt the torture in my heart release. Hijikata Toshizo, my husband, was my god and my redemption.

* * *

Tada! Hijikata's my favourite, so I hope I did him justice :) Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Sanosuke Harada

There was nothing in the world that angered me more than the filthy stares of drunken men. But I could not say anything now against it; this was a geisha house, after all, and to do so would give Chizuru, the Shinsengumi guards, and me away. I lowered my gaze graciously as I poured the clients' tea. We were sent to infiltrate the geisha house and gather information about the enemy's next move. If I couldn't do that, then how could I take the name of Sanosuke Harada of the Shinsengumi's wife?

I discreetly glanced at Chizuru across the room, sitting by her client. She was quiet, and although I could tell she was frightened, she hid it well. The time passed easily with little disturbances or causes for Saito to make himself known. We had heard all we could, and the men were beginning to file from the room, their bellies full and their minds intoxicated. I was glad.

But as we stood to bid our clients goodbye, Chizuru's client took her by the arm.

"Such beauty!" he slurred. Chizuru reeled away, pushing his grasp away from her. "Come now, don't run away," he called as she backed away from him. "Let's have some fun!"

Before he could grab at her again, I stepped before him, a seductive smile pasted upon my face with great effort. He disgusted me, but if I could protect Chizuru, I would.

"Sir, I'm afraid she's just a trainee. She has no experience in the field you wish to use her for," I began eloquently. The man eyed me suspiciously. "But if you should wish it, _I_ am prepared to take her place."

Chizuru gasped and her hand gently pulled at the back of my kimono. With a wave of my hand, I urged her to go, to run from this place and find Saito. She hesitated, but after a moment, I heard her soft footsteps recede.

"You?" he huffed, evidently disappointed that Chizuru had left, but a drunken smile slid upon his face once more as I tugged lightly at the neckline of my kimono enough to expose my neck. "You will do."

* * *

I emerged from the geisha house as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Tears had washed most of the makeup from my face, and I was weary and weak. I dearly wished that Chizuru had escaped ad was safe; for my conscience was scarred by the measures I had taken for her to do so. I collapsed to my knees and covered my face as I sobbed. I had betrayed my husband, endured a night of torture, and was broken as an honorable woman. Indeed, how could I call myself the wife of Sanosuke Harada of the Shinsengumi now? How could I look into his eyes, knowing that he knew of my betrayal? But it is what had to be done for Chizuru. Thus, with that thought as my only comfort, I picked myself up and began the weary walk home.

I reached the compound not an hour later, sore and weak from the long walk home. In my dishonor, I took the ribbon from my hair and tied it around my arm. I had sold myself; I was no better than the real thing now, so why should I pretend? I stopped beneath the cherry blossom as I entered the gates, basking for a moment beneath the innocence of its bloom. I had always loved this tree, but even under its shade, I felt it judging me. It was a tree known of innocent love; I no longer had the right to admire it.

"Mikyoto-san! Mikyoto-san!" I started as I heard Chizuru's frantic calls. Looking towards the house, I saw her sprinting across the courtyard, tears in her eyes and sobbing. Despite my own condition, I smiled softly at her. She had made it home safely, then.

"Chizuru-chan, I'm glad that you are safe," I greeted her. But there was no reply, for she crashed into me, wrapping me in a tight embrace as she sobbed into my disordered kimono.

"Mikyoto-san, I am _so_ sorry! Tell me that you are all right. This is all my fault," she cried. I relaxed and placed my hand upon her head gently, coaxing it back so that she could see my serene smile. I would not let her know my pain; she had suffered enough already.

"I am alright, Chizuru-chan. I am only relieved that you are home and safe," I replied, but my expression fell as I caught sight of Sanosuke exiting the common room. He traversed the porch and, looking up and catching my eye, gasped.

"Chizuru, I must speak with Sano now. I'm sorry, but would you give us a moment?" I asked, my heart racing wildly as Sanosuke began to make his way over. She merely nodded, drying her tears, and bowed to me.

"I owe you everything for what you have done for me, Mikyoto-san," she said before turning and leaving.

I sighed. Sanosuke approached me, his glorious eyes filled with sadness. I looked away; unable to face the shame I had tainted his name with.

"Mikyoto," Sano began, grasping gently at my arm to pull me to face him. I did so, but could not find it in me to meet his gaze. Instead, I fell to the ground and lowered myself to bow to him. Sano stepped away in shock.

"Sanosuke Harada-sama," I implored as formally as I could, "forgive me for what I have done. I have disgraced you and betrayed you. Do what you wish with me."

Sanosuke did not move for a few moments, and I clenched my eyes shut. I imagined his beautiful eyes glaring down at me with disgust, his strong arms crossed over his chest as he contemplated my punishment. But I was startled as I felt his hand curl around my arms, pulling me up into a sitting position as he crouched before me. He regarded me with such sadness that my heart felt as if it had plummeted into my stomach.

"Mikyoto," he breathed. "I am so sorry that I could not protect you. What kind of a husband am I to leave you vulnerable to another man's touch? Forgive me, my love."

I gasped as he took my hands and lowered himself to press his forehead against my knuckles. No! Sano should not be apologizing to me! I was disgraced, sullied by another man. I would not let him dirty himself with my touch. I withdrew my hands from his and told him this with great despair.

He frowned and growled at my words. I gasped in surprise as he took my face suddenly in his hands and planted his lips to mine. I breathed hard, fighting against him. I felt disgusting; still felt the disgusting touch of that other man lingering upon my skin. But Sano held fast to me, pulling me forward until the kiss almost hurt. Finally, with a great gasp of air, he pulled away and stared hard at me. His gilt gaze was not harsh, but firm in asserting his disapproval of my previous words.

"You are my wife," he declared. "If I ever hear those words spoken by you or any other, I will reprimand them. I will not hear such terrible things said about you, _especially_ if they come from your own mouth."

"But Sano-" I began to protest, but his hand covered my mouth and his gaze softened. His expression was troubled, sadness shimmering in his eyes.

"You did what you did out of love for Chizuru. You are brave, and I love you even more, if that is truly possible, for it. You have no less honor than any of us. But I am to blame too. So I must beg for your forgiveness, Mikyoto."

Sano bowed his head, removing his hand from my mouth to take my hands once more with his. Again, he lowered his head to press his forehead to mine. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as he gazed patiently at me, waiting for my answer.

"Sano, how is it that you are so very perfect? I can do nothing but disregard your own words as nonsense. There is nothing to forgive you for. What matters is that we are here, together, and we are the same in our love."

Suddenly, Sano sighed heavily and chuckled, moving back a little to regard me with mirth. He shook his head, gazing at me with the purest of love. I frowned, confused, and pressed him for an explanation.

"Here I was worried that you'd like him better than me!" he laughed. Despite myself, I laughed too.

"My love, that is quite impossible."

* * *

Tada! I love Harada. I think he'd make the best best friend ever :) Chizuru's so lucky! I hope you liked it. Sorry I revoked Shinpachi's - I decided to put his later in the series. Please review and let me know if you have any requests or suggestions :)


	4. Chapter 4

Okita Souji

There was something positively devilish about Okita Souji. He was intuitive, cunning, and equipped with an affinity for dark humor – a dangerous manifestation in a man who wielded a katana for a living. But I was sure his playfully sinister demeanor was a façade, carefully constructed to hide whatever simmered beneath, that not even I – his wife – could break. But this newcomer, Chizuru, was different. She could see straight through him, and I could not deny that I was envious of the friendship they had forged because of it.

Silently, I slid the door to our room open and stepped inside, being careful to balance the tray I held. I had brought him his evening tea – the one Souji always took after he bathed. Setting it down on the table, I smiled at him. He sat by the table, his sleeping robe loose and towel thrown over his wet hair.

"Souji, I have your tea," I said quietly, sitting down beside him and sliding the steaming cup in front of him. He muttered a thank you and sipped at it. I took the towel from his head and gently began to pull it over the saturated strands of his auburn hair.

"It's not as good as Chizuru's, but it'll do," he teased, glancing at me with a devilish spark in his green eyes. I nudged his head with the towel, sneering playfully back at him, but he did not know the effect of his words on my esteem.

"Didn't you mother ever tell you not to insult your wife?" I jested half-heartedly, pulling harder on his hair so that he let out lighthearted protests. "We turn into absolute monsters, you know."

"Evidently!" Souji laughed, and he pulled the towel from my hands. He turned completely to me and regarded me with mischief. Suddenly, I was jerked forward as he flung the towel around my back and pulled. He planted a brief, teasing kiss to my lips before pulling back to grin at my shocked expression. "But _Arisu-chan_, I am the devil."

* * *

The morning had brought Souji and I to the streets of the town with Chizuru and the patrol party Souji headed. Kondou had ordered I go as well in order to keep an easier eye on Chizuru, lest danger come upon us. Souji had trained me well with a sword, so I could defend both Chizuru and myself, if it was needed, whilst he and his men eliminated the source. Meanwhile, Chizuru had used the opportunity to enquire in the town about her missing father. I followed her as she went about her business. Souji and the party patrolled a discreet distance away, as not to frighten the people Chizuru asked.

"Koudo-san? Ah yes, I saw him a month ago in that shop there," a civilian pointed to a nearby shop. Before I could stop her, Chizuru hurried in, and I followed anxiously in her wake. But we were met with hostility, and as a man raised his sword to Chizuru, I pushed her back protectively.

"What business do you have to raise your sword to an innocent boy?" I demanded. The man disregarded my words and slashed at me. I had barely blocked his blade with mine before Souji came rushing in with his men.

Soon, a violent brawl began, and reinforcements from the opposition poured in from the upper level of the building. I slashed and hacked with my katana, felling most of my opponents before their blades could reach my skin. Souji ran upstairs with Chizuru at his heals.

"Chizuru!" I cried, trying desperately to hack my way through the battleground to follow her, but I could not advance. In my moment of distraction, a blade had found its foothold in the flesh of my shoulder and it tore deeply down my back. I screamed and fell, clutching at my arm as blood rushed from the wound. It was not long before the shouts and cries around me receded into distant and incoherent mumbles, and the agile movements of the warriors became nothing more than hazy blurs. In that moment, I let go and collapsed into darkness.

* * *

I woke to a familiar room and the discomfort of an incessant ache in my shoulder and back. Gently, and with great effort, I propped myself up to see that my entire chest and right arm was wrapped tightly in bandages. So I had survived then; I smiled at the impossibility of it all. A wound like that was nearly always fatal to its bearer.

"Arisu-san, you're awake!" I jolted in surprise and hissed as a sea of pain washed over my shoulder and back. "Oh! Sorry…"

I looked over to the corner of the room where the voice had come from to find Chizuru sliding forward to tend to me. She wore an expression of sorrow as she reached over and gently guided me back onto the bed.

"Chizuru-chan, I'm sure you have something better to do than attend to me," I said jestingly, despite my pain. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head in protest.

"No, this is my fault. I shouldn't have run away from you," she replied, pouting a little. "Besides, I haven't been given a chance until now. Okita-kun has barely let anyone other than the doctor in all week."

I frowned; I had been unconscious for an entire week? The Shinsengumi must have been ready to give up hope by now. It was lucky then that I had woken up in time. I had not expected to recover at all; neither could have they expected it.

"Thank you, Chizuru-chan," I said quietly. The throbbing in my shoulder had receded a little now. Suddenly, Chizuru stood and bowed, startling me once again.

"Ah! I will go fetch Okita-kun!" she exclaimed, and rushed from the room. I chuckled at her enthusiasm, and suddenly, I knew not of why I had been jealous. In the short time that she had been here, she had found her way into everyone's hearts just as she had with Souji – just as she had with me. But my contemplation was cut short by the sound of thunderous footsteps upon the porch. Not a moment later, the door was thrown open by Souji, who was grinning like an idiot. Behind him stood Heisuke, Sano and Shinpachi, all with the same expression. I laughed at the comical sight.

"Arisu!" they cried simultaneously, and Souji fell to the floor beside me. He took my face carefully in his hands and stared at me, his eyes brimming with tears as his grin faltered.

"Thank god!" he breathed. He brought his lips down to mine and his tears spilled onto my face. He pulled away, but his emerald gaze never left mine. I smiled at him.

"What?" I challenged playfully, and he chuckled. "Did I frighten the devil?"

* * *

Tada! I had a bit of trouble coming up with something for Okita, so please let me know what you think! I'd really like to know :)


	5. Chapter 5

Shinpachi Nagakura

Shinpachi Nagakura was perhaps the loudest man I had ever met. He was fond of merriment in any form it took, and I had yet to see him with less than a smile upon his face and a glint of mischief in his eyes. In the years of our marriage, only one thing had plagued my conscience. He was fond of sake, and when he drank, he was fond of women. It hurt to know that I was not enough to satisfy him. As his wife, my pride and honor was tattered. But I loved him still; I could not help it. At least I could console myself in that every morning I would wake in his arms, and that no other woman had come to witness that privilege.

But as I sat beneath the cherry blossom by the gates, I could not help but tremble. It was not due to the cold that I trembled, but to the terrible visions that had come to me in my sleep. I was often plagued by nightmares – I was a woman of weak constitution – and Shinpachi had always been there to console me. But tonight he had gone with the others to the geisha house, and I could not rely on him to soothe me. Tonight his affections would be given to another. That was the reason I had sought refuge beneath the cherry blossom; under the shelter of its canopy, the nightmares could not touch me, and I could rest awhile. I felt myself shiver again as a cold breeze danced around me and stirred the fallen petals around me. I hoped Shinpachi would return soon.

The moon was at its peak in the sky when I heard the jovial chatter of the drunken Shinsengumi as they entered the compound. Weakly and sore from the bite of the chilly air, I stood and waited for them. Hjikata was the first to enter, sober and irked as he ever was. I smiled at him.

"Hijikata, how was your night out?" I greeted him wearily. I could feel myself slipping into bouts of haziness; the cold and sleeplessness had taken its toll on my body at last. Hijikata bristled and muttered a dark reply, but I could not hear. Abruptly I collapsed and fell limp to the ground. My constitution was not worthy of a cold night.

"Shizu!" Hijikata called and ran to my aid. I felt like a child in his grip as he pulled me up into his arms. "How many times has Shinpachi told you not to go outside in the cold air? You know you have a weak constitution," he scolded. I chuckled breathlessly; I knew, yet beneath the cherry blossom was the only place I could seek refuge from the nightmares.

"Where is Shinpachi?" I asked. Hijikata's brow furrowed and he hesitated to answer. "Hijikata?"

"He…Shinpachi will come home soon."

I woke to the warmth of the futon and the comforting familiarity of Shinpachi's room. The morning was quiet and tranquil, and I found myself well rested after the terrors I endured last night. Suddenly I was pulled backwards into a broad chest and warm arms encircled my waist tightly. I looked up to find blue eyes staring lovingly down at me. Shinpachi smiled gently and kissed the crown of my head.

"Hijikata told me about last night," he said, his voice laden with disapproval, as if I were a child in need of discipline. I bristled and turned away from him. Like he could talk. I could say the same for him!

"He told me about your night too," I retorted. "Shinpachi," I said, turning to face him in all seriousness now, "I really can't do this any more. Is it not enough to say that I love you? I don't understand how I can give you all of me, yet still you are unsatisfied. So either you promise me your fidelity, or I would ask to leave you."

Shinpachi stared at me, bewildered by my uncharacteristic assertiveness. Was I like a child in his eyes, to be love, but not in the way that I loved him? Suddenly his expression fell to shame and fear – shame for his actions and fear for my proposal to go. He sat up and stared down at me, determination now resolute upon his face.

"No. No, you cannot go! I will stop it all. I'll stop drinking, seeing the geishas; stop everything if only you will not leave!" he urged, his green eyes shimmering with tears. I stared in awe; never had I seen him so emotional. He had always been happy-go-lucky without ever a care in the world. And now he was fighting – fighting for _me_. But abruptly his expression was forlorn, and regret filled his deep voice. "You shouldn't even have to ask it from me; all these things are your right as my wife. I am a terrible husband to you, but I _do_ love you. I love you so much, and it hurts to know that I have hurt you too. Forgive me?"

A moment's silence passed between us as I gathered my thoughts and emotions. I launched myself up from the futon and clutched at him, wrapping my arms around his broad neck. He stiffened before the moment of comprehension was gifted to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

It _was_ enough for me to hear him say I love you.

* * *

Shinpachi! This one was harder to write since I'm not so familiar with him, but I hope I did him justice. Please review if you think any improvements can be made, or you have any suggestions. I'd really really like to hear from you if you do.


	6. Chapter 6

Heisuke Toudou

Marriage to Heisuke Toudou was perhaps not the easiest thing I could have chosen for myself. He was young and naïve, and though he proved to be a loving husband, I felt as if I was married to a boy. I was a year older than Heisuke, but the gap in our maturity seemed to be so much more. Normally, I could have overlooked it, but certain…circumstances had peaked my anxiety. I marveled at how Heisuke, though man he was, had actually managed to father a child within me.

A day had passed since I had learnt of the news. I too, along with the Shinsengumi members, had had to undergo a physical examination. The doctor had smiled at me, taken my hand, and placed it upon my stomach.

"Congratulations Hikari-san," he had said, and that was all that needed to be said. Presently, I stared down at my stomach. Though my thick kimono covered it, I could feel the child within me. Motherhood was a foreign and frightening prospect for a girl of my young age, but I was content nonetheless. My dream was granted to me a little earlier than I had expected.

"Hikari-chan!" I jumped as Sanosuke's voice jolted me from my reverie. Alas, he had found me beneath the cherry blossom, where I had thought no one would think to look. I smiled at him as he approached and sat beside me, one knee bent up to suffice an armrest.

"What is it, Sano-kun?" I enquired quietly. I was still numb from the surrealism of it all. Sanosuke reached over and placed his hand over mine, which rested lightly on my stomach. I allowed him to do so; we were childhood friends, after all.

"I must confess something…I hadn't quite left the room yesterday, and accidentally overheard what the doctor said," he replied cautiously, his eyes searching mine. I returned it with apprehension, waiting for his anger. Sano had always been protective of me; even when he had learnt of my engagement to Heisuke, he was protective.

"Congratulations sis!" he suddenly exclaimed, grinning like an idiot. I laughed, relieved at his happy outburst, and the fact that he had used my nickname only served to magnify my relief. He was happy for me!

"Sano-kun, I'm glad," I smiled, clutching at his hand. It was at times like this that I remembered my childhood – the simple and carefree days spent idly with Sanosuke Harada. Back then, I was sure that I would marry him, but now, I wondered how I could ever have imagined it. He was like a brother to me. Besides, my heart was resolute on Heisuke Toudou now, my husband and the father of my child.

* * *

I woke to the peaceful sight of the morning, made even more so by the sight of Heisuke's loving eyes peering down at me. I loved the sight of him in the morning, his hair in sweet disarray, and wide eyes hazy with the remnants of sleep.

"Morning," he greeted, stretching lazily as he attempted to roll over on the futon. He was tangled in the sheets, however, and ended up in a tight cocoon, pulling me along with him. I laughed lightly and pulled him back, releasing the both of us from the sheets. He smiled and placed a chaste kiss upon my lips before climbing up and dressing himself for patrol. Realizing this, I scrambled up and threw on the layers of my kimono. He stared at me confusedly as he sheathed his katana into his belt.

"What're you doing?" he asked, his voice still husky from sleep. I scurried about the room, hurriedly fastening my silk sash and troublesome shoes.

"Hijikata-san asked me to join you on patrol and pick up a few things from the market," I replied. He seemed surprised when I had mentioned that Hijikata had told me to do so; he did not usually concern himself with such domestic matters.

"Fair enough," he commented briefly before swiftly grasping my hand and pulling me from the room. "Let's go eat. I'm starving!"

* * *

I sauntered about the markets, stopping every once in a while to peruse the stalls. Heisuke, Sanosuke, and the other members of the Shinsengumi trailed behind me discreetly. I picked up an apple and bit at it, leaving the money on the counter for the owner to keep. However, I was stopped when the man who I supposed to be the owner took hold of my wrist and jerked me backwards. He glared at me hard, and slapped the apple from my grasp.

"Pretty little one thinks she can have my apple without paying her due?" he hissed. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"The money is on the counter, sir, I swear," I replied, anxiously trying to relinquish his hold one me. But it was futile, as I soon realized.

"That's not what I'm talking about," his expression contorted into a sinister grin. He pulled me towards him, chuckling darkly as I continued to protest.

"Heisuke!"

Suddenly, I was torn from the man's grasp and fell into the waiting arms of Sanosuke, Heisuke standing before me with his katana drawn and blade pointed at the man's neck. Heisuke hissed at him.

"Don't you dare touch my wife," he warned, inching forward to force the blade closer to the man's neck. The man stumbled, lurching backwards, and once he had found his footing, scurried away. Heisuke turned to me, a relieved sigh escaping from his lips. He sheathed his katana and knelt to regard me worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping me up from Sanosuke's grasp. I did not miss the cautioning glance he threw at Sanosuke.

"Yes-" I cut myself off as a thought came to mind. Heisuke's actions just now had shown another side to him that I rarely got to see. Looking at him now, I saw not a boy, but a man prepared to put his life on the line for the people he loved. How had I ever overlooked it? "Actually no. Heisuke, there is something I must tell you."

But, as I prepared myself to impart my news to him, I was shocked when another's voice beat mine to telling him.

"She's pregnant, Heisuke!" Sanosuke interjected, and then heaved a great sigh of relief. "Man I've been keeping that in for _ages_."

Heisuke's expression was shocked, and he froze completely. Angrily, I turned to growl at Sanosuke, and perhaps deliver a few blows to his face, when Heisuke suddenly wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to him.

"You're pregnant," he echoed wistfully. I laughed and nodded. "Hey Sano! Guess it looks like I'm usurping your _dream_!" Heisuke jeered, poking his tongue at his best friend. He had reverted back to his boyish ways.

"Why you!" Sano retaliated, and so the chase began.

* * *

Tada! I had writer's block for a moment there, but this is what happened. I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoy reading it :) Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Kiniro Saito - How it came to be

Hajime Saito had never really contemplated marriage. He had always been of the perspective that there was only matrimony between him and his sword, nothing more, nothing else. His mother had disapproved, of course. She had done everything she could to see him wed to an Edo woman, but he had never swayed from his fidelity to his blade. But he remembered that it had all changed that fateful night when he first met her.

Senseru...

Senseru was a maid at Kondou's dojo, and he often caught sight of her cleaning and tending to Kondou when he trained. She was beautiful and unobtrusive, bashful when she accidentally met his gaze, and quiet. He remembered his heart had been set upon her like a dog to its master. It was his dream come true when they were finally engaged, but in one night, she was taken from him.

Senseru was taken by a band of hungry men on the night they were to be wed, and he had never seen her since. That very night, he resolved to cease going to Kondou's dojo, and he fled far away like a coward, to where his heart and conscience could heal.

Hajime recalled that if it was not for Kiniro, he might never have returned at all. Saitou had retreated to a place of isolation beyond the reach of Edo and its cruel society. In a little village far to the south of Edo upon the sea, he took refuge. Every night, he would find himself in the local tavern, though he did not drink much. He used most of the money he had to buy himself dinner each night, and in a month, he found himself poor. Nevertheless, he would always return to the tavern at sunset and sit in his little corner, unnoticed. That is, until Kiniro had noticed him.

As she came his way and kneeled unceremoniously upon the cushion opposite him, he recognized her as the local docotr's daughter. She stared at him silently; her golden eyes – which he knew now to be her namesake – regarded him indifferently.

"Saito Hajime," she said abruptly, "that is your name, isn't it?"

As she spoke, her expression relaxed into one of amiability. Hajime nodded, keeping silent, but she did not seem to mind. Others would have chastised him for being rude, but she did not. "What brings you to our village? I would have thought samurai to have more business in, say, _Edo_."

Hajime internally cringed at the mention of Edo. That name only brought memories of Senseru back to him, and though it hurt him to forget, he wished he could. But, ever the master of deception, Hajime responded eloquently.

"You have no business in my affairs," he replied. His blue eyes fixed darkly upon hers, discouraging her from any further provocation. Wisely, she left the matter alone, but it seemed that she would have the last say.

"Do I not?"

As she said those words, a waitress came by with a platter full of Japanese cuisine that she promptly set before the both of them. Kiniro produced a handful of coins from the pouch attached to her wrist and exchanged it for the meal. "You would make me fat, then?" she retorted slyly, lifting some sweet beans to her mouth with her chopsticks. That, Hajime remembered, was the first time he had smiled in what seemed like an eternity.

By Hajime's will, he met with Kiniro every night after that in the tavern and sat to eat with her. He felt guilty that each meal was at her expense, but she had told him not to worry. As doctors were rare in coastal regions, her father was well paid. It was by her kindness to him, and her sensible, yet amiable, disposition that Hajime felt his heart beginning to mend.

"Saito-kun," Kiniro began as they sat together in the corner where they had first met, "what _did_ bring you to this village? You never told me. I cannot help but feel it was something terrible that brought you here; you have such a look of grief in your eyes."

Hajime was shocked by her perception to say the least. Kiniro never failed to surprise him each time they met with something entirely new to reveal about her character. He lowered his gaze to the food on his platter and muttered his answer.

"A death of a dear friend," he replied solemnly. He left it at that, and though he could feel the curiosity emanating from his companion, she did not press him further. A comfortable silence fell over them, but in realizing that he had brought them to silence, he resumed the responsibility of making conversation again.

"I am to go to Kyoto soon," he said abruptly. Curiously, he watched for her reaction. Kiniro froze, her chopsticks poised at her mouth, and her golden eyes heavy with sorrow.

"Must you go? I will be lonely again without you here to tease, Saito-kun," she jested solemnly. At her grievous words, Saitou felt something within his heart stir. It felt as if his heart was slowly descending into his stomach, and an odd ache filled his hollow chest. He realized then that he did not want to leave her. She had healed him after Senseru, and he…_loved_ her for it. He felt lonely already just thinking about a life without her.

"Then come with me," he replied. Kiniro looked at him, her eyes growing even wider as she comprehended what he had said. He could see the longing in her eyes that told her to say yes, but somehow, she refused.

"Saitou-kun, I could not possibly go with you. Imagine what they would say about me: a tramp, a whore! It would ruin me, _and_ you too."

"Then marry me."

The words had spilled from Hajime's mouth before he had time to think. Spontaneity was not one of his usual habits, but it just seemed right, natural. He loved her, and it was evident from the way that she had spoken to him that she loved him too.

"You're crazy!" she gasped. He raised his brow.

"You're not?"

She frowned, disapproving of his retort. But, to his relief, it was soon replaced by her trademark sly smile.

"…Alright."

* * *

So, it was requested that I write of how each couple came to be married, and I loved the idea. This is the first! Please let me know what you think! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Kinai Hijikata

In his youth, Toshizo had been staunchly honorable, loyal and strong. Never had he thought that he would come to _need_ someone, or to become so dependent on his desire for someone that it impaired his duty as a samurai. But he did not know what he did now back then. He had been so focused on achieving his dream, and pushing Kondou even further, that he had never contemplated his needs as a man. His regard for tradition and duty had outweighed his regard for her at first, but after a time there was no denying it: Toshizo had loved her the moment they met.

The first time he saw Kinai was the first time he had ever been moved by a mere girl's tears. She had come to the dojo, begging an audience with Kondou, himself, and her brother, who was one of Toshizo's students. Kondou had brought her to the dojo after practice, and they had received her there.

"Hatsu," she began, addressing her brother with remorse, "Mother and Father passed away just last week."

Hatsu, being a boy of only thirteen, had run to his sister and collapsed into her waiting arms and howled in grief. Toshizo shifted uncomfortably; Kinai was doing her best not to shed a tear, he could tell, and it made him grieve for her. Hatsu had often told him of his sister, saying that she, being the older of the two, was the best sister he could have asked for. Hatsu had declared that he wanted to learn swordsmanship in order to protect his sister when they grew older in return for all the things she had done for him. Already, Kinai had Toshizo's respect.

When Hatsu had calmed down considerably, though he kept his head tucked into his sister's long hair, she bravely addressed Kondou and Toshizo. Her azure eyes swam with tears as she did so.

"Please Kondou-san, Hijikata-san, I beg you to board him here for a little longer, just until I can find work to pay you for your kindness!" she begged. Toshizo felt something tug at his heart as she stared him straight in the eye. He knew not then what it meant.

"Of course," Kondou replied immediately. The neither of them had the heart to deny her. "But you must think of your wellbeing too, Kinai-san."

Suddenly, Kinai looked away, her gaze forlorn. Toshizo could guess why, and he assumed, by Kondou's words, that his colleague thought the same. There was only one path of work that offered immediate untrained employment for women in these more rural parts of Japan.

"I…it is my duty to look after Hatsu," she answered simply. Toshizo gritted his teeth at her easy dismissal of care for herself. He knew too what it was to put the wellbeing of others before himself, especially for Kondou, but never had he known anger at it like this before.

"Whilst it is your duty to care for Hatsu-san, think of the future. A _career_ like that never lasts long," Toshizo warned firmly. He pressed on, disregarding Kondou's tentative gaze. "You will stay here. We will board the both of you, and in return, you will work for us."

Toshizo remembered the look on her face when he had said that; it was forever etched in his mind. She had stared at him, eyes wide and shimmering with gratitude. Slowly, she mounted a low bow, concealing her face in her outstretched arms as she whimpered 'thank you'. Toshizo glanced at Kondou and caught his gaze, a knowing look bestowed upon his expression. The latter nodded, a sign of approval and respect for Toshizo's initiative.

"It's settled then. You can share a room with Hatsu, if you wish."

Spring soon gave way to summer, and Toshizo found himself growing fond of Kinai's presence, though they had little chance to talk. She worked for them, as she had agreed to do; she cleaned the dojo and its grounds with the help of their trainees, as they were also required to do. She made them tea and was often seen at the well, collecting water and soaking the sullied clothes. But with the added expense of another mouth to feed and board, Toshizo and Kondou felt the pressure of finance weighing ever more heavily down upon them.

"We cannot just send her away," Toshizo had argued vigorously when Kondou had brought the matter to discussion.

"I am not proposing that," Kondou replied calmly, his expression solemn. "But we must find an alternative if we are not to fall into debt, Toshi."

Toshizo sighed, both frustrated and tired of the constant shadow of finance burdening them. He stood slowly, gracefully and nodded once to Kondou.

"I will think of something."

Toshizo opened the door, and was surprised to see Kinai standing before him, staring sadly at him. He made to reassure her, but she spoke before him, her voice strained and remorseful.

"I had no idea, Hijikata-san, that I was placing such strain on you. Please, let me be of use now and go find work," she said quickly, balling her fists together at her chest. Toshizo could see the grief in her eyes as she pleaded with him. He did not understand why she was so upset; they face a problem that her contribution alone could not resolve. It was his responsibility; _she_ was his responsibility.

"No," Toshizo replied, and he took her arm, leading her away from the ears of Kondou. They sat by the well, and he spoke firmly to her. "We need you here. You have been of great help to us these past few months. I don't know how we could have fared before without you."

Toshizo could not help but think that he spoke only for himself now. In truth, it was _he_ that had come to rely upon her presence; her constant assistance was a comfort to him.

"But you need the money. I could help-"

He cut her off impatiently, hooking his fingers beneath her chin and pulling upwards so that she looked him straight in the eye.

"What will it take for you to realize that I need you _here_?"

And there it was; the realization that Toshizo had come to _need_ her. She gazed up at him, uncertainty etched into her expression. Was it a confession? Toshizo did not know himself.

"What are you saying, Hijikata-san?" she ventured quietly. He frowned impatiently; was she really going to force it out of him? Abruptly, he bowed his neck and brought his lips to hers. She was frozen, completely taken aback by his forwardness. Until he pulled back, she did not moved but to smile a little. Toshizo smiled to, his eyes tender yet still strangely commanding.

"I'm saying…marry me."

* * *

Toshizo Hijikata, ladies and gentlemen. It took me a while to come up with this one...so I hope you like it :) By request, one I'm finished these, I will write one for Yamazaki and one for Inoue featuring his daughter. Btw thank you so much La Bella Figura! She's cool guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Mikyoto Harada

Sanosuke had long since resented the playboy stereotype that had circulated about him. He was anything but, really. He was gentle and kind to all women, and knew the ways of their hearts well, but reserved only his genuine affection for the few that were dear to him. Nevertheless, it seemed that his frequenting the geisha house with Shinpachi and Heisuke had earned him such a title. In truth, all he wanted in life was to have a loving wife and a family to protect. At the time, he never could have thought to find exactly that in a geisha.

Sanosuke remembered the night that they had met as vividly as if it had happened just yesterday. As per usual for a Friday night, he found himself in the heart of the red light district with the other captains. It was Hijikata himself that had proposed to dine at the geisha house that night, and no one refused. Indeed, it was rare that Hijikata gave the initiative to dine in the city. Excitedly, they filed into the geisha house and were received in a large room, a comfortable cushion and homely meal waiting for them.

"Hey Sano, let's drink 'til we drop!" Heisuke cheered and immediately called for a geisha to come serve them. Sanosuke sighed; Heisuke was but a boy yet. As soon as they had all taken their places, the door slid open and two geishas appeared; one seemed older and more experienced, whilst the other remained back meekly.

"Good evening, gentlemen," the older geisha greeted them with a warm smile. "I am Yuki, your hostess tonight. And it seems that you gentlemen are in luck! We have a new Maiko to debut, and who better to receive her than the Shinsengumi?"

Sanosuke noticed the younger geisha's frightened expression as she learnt that she was to entertain the Shinsengumi. He knew the Shinsengumi's reputation, and understood her fear.

The young Maiko rose from her knees and bowed a little to them. She was graceful, Sanosuke noticed, but his eyes flickered to the trembling fabric of her kimono. She was nervous.

"Gentlemen," she began in a voice as wistful as her looks, "my name is Sanura. Please, allow me to entertain you tonight."

A murmur of approval coursed through the room. None of them, except maybe Shinpachi and Sanosuke himself, had ever witnessed the debut of a Maiko. As the night progressed, Sanura danced for them, and poured their Sake, making pleasant conversation as she went. Sanosuke was impressed, but he did not miss the wary glances she sent every so often to Yuki. It seemed that she was frightened more of Yuki than of them. He frowned; it was not uncommon in a business as competitive as theirs for Maiko's to be abused by their elders. Curious, Sanosuke called her over. She came obediently and knelt beside him.

"More Sake, sir?" she enquired, poising the bottle over his cup, but Sanosuke was quick to stop it. He had no desire for more alcohol that night. Instead, he met her with a warm smile.

"You're well-accomplished already for a Maiko. You're doing quite well," she said. But it seemed she was unwelcoming of such compliments. She bowed her head and glanced once more at Yuki.

"Please sir," she replied, "Speak no louder. My sister does not like to hear such things."

That was all the confirmation that Sanosuke needed. He frowned and lowered himself so that he could whisper in her ear. She bowed her head again bashfully.

"I would see you again," he said simply. Sanura blushed, her blue eyes wide with surprise, and she nodded, smiling.

Sanosuke was not disappointed; from that time forth he frequented the geisha house and was served by none other than Sanura. Each time, she grew more open and easily spoken with him. In his recent ventures, Sanosuke was delighted to have her smile upon receiving him. If he knew then that he was infatuated and very much on his way to loving her, he would have done what he did much earlier. But, alas, he was ignorant of it until that one fateful night.

Once again, he returned to the geisha house with the other captains. He waited in the room that they were given for Sanura to come, eager to see her smile once more. The day had been trying for him; they had uncovered a group of rogue samurai stationed outside the city waiting to pillage it. They had been defeated, but at great length. What he needed now was Sanura, her charming smile and easy conversation to end the day.

But as the door opened and Yuki and Sanura emerged, she did not smile and she remained silent. Her expression was carefully composed, but he could see the grief in her blue eyes. Something was wrong, but she had yet to even look at him so that he could guess what it was. She served everyone their Sake, and when she came to him, she kneeled by him. She did not pour Sake for him, but looked at him, great sorrow pasted upon her pretty face.

"Sanura-san, what is it?" he asked, shocked and determined by her sadness to relieve her of her burden.

"Harada-san, they are to…_sell_ me to the highest bidder," she whispered, fearful that Yuki might hear. Sanosuke faltered; he knew of this ritual, and had always despised it, but never had he been so disgusted than then.

"What?" he hissed quietly. Sanura nodded sadly, her expression soon morphing into desperation. Discreetly, she produced a small round box and placed it in Sanosuke's lap.

"Please, Harada-san. If it must be anyone, let it be you," she implored. Sanosuke was shocked, but not unwilling, by her proposition. He tucked the box away beneath the sash of his yukata. But his gaze was remorseful as it met hers.

"I wish I could, but I have not the money to compete," he replied. Sanura gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. As Yuki turned to check upon her, Sanura disguised it as a flirtatious laugh.

"What am I to do, then?" she asked, all hope lost from her. In that moment, Sanosuke could only think of one solution. He had wanted a loving wife, hadn't he? And he was certain now that he loved Sanura; it was proven by the very notion he was about to propose. Who better than her?

"If I cannot save you with money, then let me save you with matrimony, Sanura-san," he replied. Sanura looked at him, her eyes wide and mouth open. A moment passed in shocked silence between them, and she finally smiled, nodding.

"Then you should know, _Sanosuke_, that my name is Mikyoto."

* * *

Harada is my favourite character! So I hope this does him justice. Please review and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Arisu Okita

Souji had been young when his sister had left him in Kondou's care, and had abandoned him forever. He hadn't seen or heard from her since, and was now decidedly cautious and resentful of women. Back then he had never thought he could bring himself to love the very kind that had betrayed him and left him for good. But Arisu was unlike his sister, he had found. He no longer felt bitterness to women knowing that the likes of her existed amongst them. Instead, she had rekindled a love in him that had been long forgotten.

One particular day hung vivid in his memory. As usual, he watched Arisu from his place in the far corner of the dojo, leaning smugly against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as she trained with Kondou. She swung her wooden katana accurately and hard at Kondou as they trained, but her defense was lacking. Her blocks were weak – he could tell by the violent ripples that pulsed through the wood of her weapon each time Kondou's struck it. The battle ended with Kondou's mock katana poised against the curve of her waist. She was slow with her retaliations.

"Very good," Souji called in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "But you'd be dead by now if it weren't for your fake weapons and Kondou's kind nature. You rely too much on the knowledge that you won't die, won't be wounded – by Kondou, at least – and won't ever become a true warrior."

Arisu glared at him, angrily retracting her sword from its position in the battle and pointing it directly at Souji. His words had cut at her, as Souji had wished, and his smirk grew wider.

"A katana is a blade that slices, not punctures. Shouldn't you know that by now, Arisu-san? Turn your weapon parallel to me, and I might actually take you seriously," he continued, his naturally malicious humor magnified by the fact that he was addressing a woman. To him, Arisu was not better than his sister. She too would someday betray a man and hurt him, he was sure of it.

"Okita-san, I am here to receive lessons from Kondou, not from you. If you have something more to say, don't bother opening your mouth. You will merely be a hindrance to my lesson," Arisu retorted. Souji growled at her words. He was not a hindrance! He had spent years telling himself that, trying desperately to deny that his sister hadn't regarded him the same way. He opened his mouth to retaliate, but Kondou beat him to it.

"No," Kondou began, his voice strangely thoughtful. "You should let him speak, Arisu-san. Souji is my finest student, and will one day become a trainer just like me. It would be beneficial for the both of you to use each other. Souji, you will train Arisu-san from now on."

Arisu's eyes widened, and she protested violently to Kondou's proposal – a reaction that was validated by the presence of a wooden stick in her hand – but he would hear none of it. When Kondou set his sights on something, nothing and no one could sway him from his decision. Souji had learnt that long ago. Souji shrugged himself away from the wall and sauntered towards her, a dark expression of triumph pasted on his face. He grabbed the end of the stick she pulled it, sending it clattering to the ground. Begrudgingly, she eyed him as his chastised the weakness of her hold.

"I agree. But come, Arisu-san, let's put our differences aside," Souji said lightly, mockingly. He was a predator and she was his prey. Though not entirely defenseless, she would be an easy target. "We have a _very_ long way to go."

A month passed quickly, and every day Souji would train and challenge Arisu until she could take no more. At first, he was pleased that he found her to be weak and clumsy with her blade. He thought her a woman, and women would always be inferior to him. But she quickly progressed, and now her blade crashed confidently against his, and she held her ground against him. Though she was not agile, she was strong and balanced.

"A battle is not only about your blade, Arisu-_chan_," Souji taunted. He had recently taken to using familiarity with her – it was easier for him to disarm her perfectly agile wit. "It is your feet that carry you. They are the only thing besides your blade that will keep you alive in a fight."

Arisu grunted as she blocked yet another hard swing of Souji's blade, but he pushed her back. She was well grounded, but she needed to move if she wanted to avoid being struck. Souji took another swing at her, but before his blade could make contact with hers, Kondou's loud voice boomed across the dojo.

"Souji!" Kondou stalked into the dojo, resolute expression fixed upon his face. Souji drew back his blade and sheathed it, greeting Kondou with a slight bow.

"What is it, Kondou-san?" he enquired, glancing at Arisu. The girl had not moved from her position, but her blade was lowered before her as she watched them. Souji smirked; so she had learnt from his constant attempts to surprise her with attacks to stay alert.

"I will need the dojo soon to train our new recruits," Kondou began. Souji nodded along, knowing already that it was the time of the year that most new recruits came to the dojo. Although there were few, Kondou was dedicated to training them well. It was one of the things Souji had always admired about Kondou. "I will ask you during this time to secure the passage through the village for them. You know that there are often bandits in these woods, and our new recruits are defenseless against them. Take Arisu with you, and secure the road."

Souji nodded, unfazed by Kondou's order for Arisu to accompany him. If they did meet bandits, he was well equipped to discard of them by himself. But she could defend herself with the meager skills she had developed if the circumstances called for it. She would not be a hindrance to him. He bowed again, and Kondou left. He turned to Arisu.

"Well then, let's see how well you fight. I expect you not to let yourself get killed. It would be a bad reflection on my abilities as a teacher," he smiled, though his eyes retained their sinister glint.

"You'll regret those words, Okita-san," she replied lightly, sheathing her sword. She looked him directly in the eye, challenging him. "You'll regret them when I am not the one who needs to be saved." Souji watched her walked away from him, a slight smirk playing at his lips. In that moment, he saw himself in her – the younger, more naïve boy that he had once been. Frowning, he felt a strange pull in his chest. He felt the desire to protect her.

They patrolled the path to the dojo silently. Souji walked a little ahead of Arisu, watching for any signs of bandits in the woods surrounding them. He was confused at the strange pull in his chest that remained even now. His senses were tuned to her too; he heard her every footfall, and he did not miss a breath. Suddenly, a cry sounded from behind them and a group of five bandits jumped onto the path, swinging their swords at Arisu.

Souji growled; how could he have missed them? This girl was distracting him too much. Arisu was slow to produce her katana, however, and she took a blow to her arm. Souji felt anger boil up inside of him at the sight of her injury, and he pulled his katana from its sheath, pushing Arisu behind him. He felled three easily, taking them down with a quick swipe of his blade to their stomachs. Meanwhile, Arisu had recovered, and although she clutched her arm, she managed to strike another bandit down as he went for her – the easier target.

"Get back!" Souji growled at her, angry that she would try to fight in her injured condition. Arisu pushed him aside and met the last bandit's blade before Souji could kill him. She would prove him wrong, even if it meant her death.

"No!" she cried, hacking violently at her opponent and driving him successfully back. "You will not have the better of me any longer. I am equal to you, and I will prove it!"

With one last swipe of her sword, her blade found its place in the bandit's skin and he fell to the ground, dead. Arisu turned to Souji, breathing heavily and splattered with blood, the red pool on her arm growing as her wound wept. Souji was shocked, stunned by her actions. But even moreso, he was stunned by the terror that had pulsed through him when she had pushed him away to take on the last bandit herself. He was terrified that she would die; scared that he would lose what little he sought to protect in his life.

"There. You cannot tell me that I am inadequate as a warrior now," she announced. But Souji disregarded her challenge, feeling defeated at last by her. He sheathed his weapon and carefully composed his face. Pacing forward, he abruptly pulled her to him, and his heart rejoiced that she was there, breathing and alive against him.

"Don't ever do that again, or I might just have to kill you," he said, smirking. But he soon resumed his seriousness. "It is my desire and purpose in my life to protect what I must. I am determined that the no blade should ever cut you down."

"You cannot protect me forever, Souji Okita," she replied, her chuckle tainted with uncertainty. Just what was he saying? "I will go my own way soon enough."

Souji drew back and frowned at her. "No. I cannot agree to that. You are mine to protect," he protested. She smiled contentedly at his words. He was still a boy at heart, clutching at the chance to prove himself as a man. This was his chance. "The only way that that will ever come true s if I marry you-"

"Then marry me."

* * *

Souji Okita. I found this one a little hard to write. He's a difficult character to write for, since I find his true character a little elusive. So I hope this does him justice. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
